Plásma Commentates
"Hey, Creature Channel. I'm Plásma. . ." Plásma Commentates is the main character of The Creature Channel. He appears in the most videos and series across the channel. Plásma is the host of his own channel that shares the name of Plásma Commentates. Physical Description Plásma is a dark energy sorcerer vampire, one of three in the universe. It is said that Plásma uses The Creature Council's mission suit to disguise himself as a human in life-action videos. Because of this, not much is known of Plásma's true form on the channel. However, in The Creature Council Chronicles, the character Christopher Harris is younger version Plásma Commentates, whose true form is predominantly shown in that series. Most of Plásma's appearances on ''The Creature Channel'' come from animatic pony videos. Here he takes the form of a dark grey Alicorn. He has red cat eyes and a slick back black mane and tail. Plásma may sometimes appear as a Snapchat bitmoji. The bitmoji is a pale humanoid figure with slick black hair with red highlights. His eyes are reddish-orange. Plásma's bitmoji is always seen in a vampire costume. In Minecraft videos, Plásma uses the truest to life form on the channel. The skin used is a fair-skinned male with bright red eyes and long black hair that partially covers one eye. He is wearing The Creature Council Mission Suit and often wears a white lab coat over it. Background For a background of Plásma Commentates' early life, please visit the Christopher Harris page. After a few years of spying on Earth schools, Plásma decided to start up a YouTube channel called Dinolover365. This was Plásma's introduction to Youtube and filmmaking. There was very little sometimes no edits in the videos, and most of them were random vlog based videos. Although the professionalism of the channel was very low, a lot of the concepts of the current channel originated from Dinolover365. Creature Council Confidential, Extreme Creature Science, Dear Creature Council, The Creature Book, and Oobi's Adventures made their start here. Dinolover365 was a short-lived channel that only lasted about a year and a half. However, the account was owned by the school district and would have been deleted in August of 2019. So he decided to make a new account and a new channel. Plásma has owned other channels other than Dinolover365 in the past. He co-owned a channel with his old friend called Halloweentown News, where two videos would be uploaded daily. This channel was a predecessor to Creature World News. Plásma would make a "news forecast" in the morning, and his friend would make another in the afternoon. This was a short-lived channel, only lasting four days before life caught up with both parties and the channel disbanded. The channel named Christopher Harris was made on accident. This was supposed to be the original "The Creature Channel" but was given the wrong name. Only one video has been posted and is currently the oldest living video that Plásma owns. Plásma can no longer access this account as he has lost the password for it. Essentially, this makes the channel a fossil of the original Creature Channel Content. After the flop that was Halloweentown News, Plásma created his own news channel called Creature World News. Creature World News, unlike Halloweentown News, did not have a set schedule and, over its two-year lifespan, only produced three episodes. Plásma was forced to delete this channel after it supposedly got hacked. In reality, it was one of his cousins using his old phone. Regardless the entire account was deleted, but the three episodes were saved and reuploaded on Plásma Commentates. On November 4th, 2015, Plásma created The Creature Channel Proper. But did not produce content for the channel until March 27, 2016, where he uploaded The Villians are Back! Plásma is the head of the channel and appears the most out of all other characters. Appearances on The Creature Channel The Villains are Back! Plásma Commentates makes his first appearance on The Creature Channel in The Villains are Back! This video marks the return of content to YouTube which is symbolized by the return of the monstrous antagonists The Council has made throughout their years. However, Plásma does not come up with a cure for the problems. Revenge of Hades Plásma plays the role of Hades, Greek God of The Underworld in Revenge of Hades. Hades is the main antagonist of the video and lives in the dark Underworld. He wears a long black robe and has large white fangs similar to Anti-Plásma in the Friday the Thirteenth video. When his Cerberus is stolen he travels to the Overworld and attacks the culprit. Vengence In Mount Olympus Plásma plays the role of the Amphisbaena in Vengence In Mount Olympus. He is a very minor character but plays a major part in the video's climax. He is the 'Uber' driver to Zeus and Hera and drives them to Apollo's birthday party. After the party, Hera returns to the car angrily and forces Amphisbaena to scare Annabeth Chase because of spiders. Plásma's actions in this story are very reminiscent of Insanity. Tokai's Bedtime Story Plásma's first pony appearance was Tokai's Bedtime Story. In that video, he and Tokai invade the Apple house in Equestria. Plásma recites a poem spoken from the Twelfth Doctor in Heaven Sent. Tokai slowly falls asleep on Apple Bloom's bed. Once Tokai is asleep Plásma turns and finds the Apple family behind him looking very angry at him. It is assumed that Applejack and Big Macintosh beat Plásma up after the video due to the abrupt ending. The Stare Plásma finds himself in Fluttershy's house being given "the stare" because he did something bad to Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit. It is unknown what Plásma did to Angel, but it most likely has to be something bad for her to resort to the stare. In the video, Plásma seems entirely unaffected by the stare to the point where he mocks Fluttershy for trying to do so. Plásma pretends to get affected by the stare but it turns out that they were both playing around. The Macintosh Store Plásma now has a job at an Equestrian Apple Store. A random pony walks in asking to fix his apple watch but instead of fixing it, Plásma destroys it forcing him to buy a new one. When he sees the products that are for sale all he sees are variations of Big Macintosh. When he leaves, Plásma sneaks to the back room where Big Macintosh is being kept tied up. The end of the video reveals that this is a revenge plot for what happened at the end of Tokai's Bedtime Story. Plásma takes off his sunglasses revealing his wonky eyes. This may or may not mean that Plásma was Insanity the whole type. 100th Video / Alliance Anti-Plásma's plan finally came to fruition. With the help of Insanity, Zanachnose, Mr. Hand, and Bill Cipher, who he had corrupted in the prior months, Anti-Plásma was able to use Plásma Prime's fear to gain a permanent physical form in the Prime Universe. Instead of just destroying Plásma Prime, Anti-Plásma decides to team up with him so they can destroy the cosmos together. When Plásma declines his offer, Anti-Plásma jumps into Plásma Prime's mind, knocking him out. When he wakes up, Plásma assumes it was a bad dream and goes on with his life as if nothing happened. Renovations Plásma decides to redecorate The Rift and sends Lennan of to gather supplies and furniture. While Lennan is gone, Plásma takes all of the props and sets, along with Piper and Tokai trapping them in stasis cubes, and set them outside the door of Lennan to find. Lennan tricks Plásma by saying that Voice of Reason, "the master of the rift," was coming causing Plásma to teleport everything back inside. Plásma then tricks Lennan into leaving to get furniture from "interior design store here." In actuality, Plásma already had the furniture and he just wanted Lennan out of the rift. Plásma Noir - An Unsuspected Killer Plásma's "Noir" persona originated from An Unsuspected Killer. Here Noir is a human detective trying to solve the case of the recent murder of a Miss. Irean Edler. He is a really good detective, being able to determine the murder weapon by examining the blunt wound and telling that the murder was within the family with little evidence. He is very strict and unforgiving separating a Mother from her Son when it turns out that she was the murderer. Humanities Destruction Plásma Prime awakens from a bad dream involving the Anti-Plásma to find a mind-controlled Piper and Tokai in front of him bearing their fangs. He begins to wonder how they got there and why they are still ponies when Anti-Plásma appears stating that he couldn't have them free as they might try to stop him. Anti-Plásma states that his plan has shifted and he now wants to completely wipe out human life in the cosmos as a punishment for disrespecting him. Plásma Prime, knowing that his plan is stupid nonchalantly conversates and irritates Anti-Plásma to the point of anger and violence. Anti-Plásma begins to attack Plásma Prime when he points out that the machine he was going to use is powered by one outlet plug. When Plásma Prime unplugs the machine, it explodes knocking Anti-Plásma onto the ground. Plásma Prime gets up and sends Anti-Plásma back to his own Universe. The Potato Child Plásma now works as a doctor who is currently dealing with an oddball patient. A mom has come in because her son has spontaneously vegefied, he turned into a potato. The doctor, Plásma, has apparently given the son a type of medicine that turns people into potatoes and gives them "Felicia Farts" because he believes that potatoes have telekinetic abilities. The son now has the ability to release a gas that will wipe out all of the global warming on the planet, saving humanity. Winter An annoyed Plásma mysteriously travels to Equestria in the Tardis when he hears a knock on the door. At the door, he finds a young Earth Pony in need of help, but instead of helping, Plásma shuts the door in her face. However, he does show regret in this decision and decides to help her anyway. He takes her home but she falls asleep in the Tardis. Outside, another Tardis appears with an older version of Neige and Plásma. He returns the other Neige home, prompting current Plásma to take Neige home to The Rift. Muffin, Mail Horse Plásma now has a job as a food vendor selling homemade muffins. Derpy Hooves catches word of this fact and goes to Plásma in the hopes of getting her hooves on some muffins. However, Derpy does not have money prompting Plásma to refuse her service. Plásma does take pity on her though and allows Derpy one muffin. With the muffin, she behaves very creepily causing Plásma to ask the viewer for help. At the end of the video, Plásma changes his mind and sells apples instead, Catching the attention of Applejack from Tokai's Bedtime Story. Papers Please Parody Promo In the Papers Please Parody Promo, Plásma plays the part of The Inspector, the Arstotzkan Grestin border checkpoint officer. He is unkind, uncaring, and has little patience with silliness and games. When The Immigrant explains that he needs to get into Arstotzka to see his dying family, The Inspector still denies his entry showing that The Inspector has no remorse or guilt and would keep a family separated if it meant he was getting paid. How To Play: The Game of Mao Plásma creates a clone of himself in order to teach it the basic rules of The Game of Mao, the card game with randomized rules that cannot be explained to newcomers. Throughout the explanation, Clone Plásma interrupts, asking numerous questions about why they are making the video and how weird and exclusive the rules are. Plásma openly grows more and more angry at him until he threatens murder if he said anything else. When he did, the next shot shows Clone Plásma left dead in his chair while the main Plásma ends the video. Creature World News Plásma acts as the news anchor for the revived series of Creature World News. In this first episode, he speaks on the different modern topics of creature society: the volcano erupting, creatures eating humans illegally, and creatures and humans being able to marry each other. Many times in the video, Plásma (in the studio) cuts away to other Plásmas "on the field" performing interviews with humans and broadcasting the weather. An Ode to Mothers Plásma does a dramatic reading of "Ode to Mothers," a mother's day poem he wrote in high school. The reading is enhanced by visuals from live-action, 2D pony, and 3D pony aspects, making it a mixed media video. At the end of the video, Plásma and Piper are seen hugging their mom. Tokai's Spell Book In Tokai's Spell Book, Plásma mentors Tokai on selected spells. Plásma casts the spell first and Tokai repeats it. On the third spell, when Tokai casts it something always unforeseen happens. Plásma is absent from the fourth episode, which was made without his permission, prompting the start of the grey spell miniseries. Plásma Noir (Chronologically happens before The Grey Spell) Plásma officially revives his role as Plásma Noir in its series premiere. In this episode, Plásma Noir gets kidnapped by Opposite Gender Plásma and is trapped in an empty room with her surrounding him in darkness. Plásma Noir revives two humans named Nathan Lewis in an attempt to get rescued. Throughout the episode, Plásma shows up twice more as two other characters: The Helpful Human, the human that helped Nathan One, and The Teacher, the human that helped Nathan Two. Update Video | I'm Leaving Plásma decides to take a small break from The Creature Channel in order to add some more content to the Plásma Commentates ''channel. He promises that, in his stead, the other characters on the channel will stay and continue to produce content for the main channel. One such character was Tokai who produced an extra episode of ''Tokai's Spell Book ''and accidentally cast The Grey Spell on the entire channel. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell When Plásma returned to ''The Creature Channel, he discovers that the entire channel has been affected by The Grey Spell and was quickly starting to change him as well. Because he did not know who cast the spell, he put on his detective persona, Plásma Noir, to go around and find who did it. He started his interrogations with Zanachnose and Insanity and moved on to Piper and Lennan, Mr. Hand and Anti-Plásma, and lastly Neige and Kyu before Plásma realized how the grey spell happened. When he went to talk to Tokai, he found her floating inside of a bubble, absorbing all of the magic into herself. When Plásma freed her from the bubble he became completely affected by the spell. Once she reverses it, Plásma and Tokai discover that she now has a cutie mark, something they both thought was impossible. Plásma TV In an attempt to be unique in class, Plásma decides to create a video for his lifelines project. In the video, there are three scenes portrayed. The first scene is a talk show named "Plásma Commentates" where the host Plásma Commentates interviews their special guest, Plásma Commentates. The interview spoke about Plásma's channel and how it has changed his life. The second scene is a psychiatrist visit where Plásma lays on a couch explaining his problems to the doctor, Dr. Commentates. The final scene shows Plásma trying to get a girlfriend but losing her slowly because of the meddling of another Plásma who continues to embarrass him unknowingly. Plásma Explains The Universe Plásma starts his long-awaited series Plásma Explains the Universe by making it the Halloween video of 2019. In this episode, Plásma explains The Creature War and how it has changed creature society. He starts with the first creature war: the war of evacuation, including the battle against King Makhluq. Continued to the second creature war: the war of isolation, and the construction of the compounds. and ended with the third creature war: the war of chaos, and the battle against Discord. Work on Plásma Commentates Plásma Commentates is a sister channel to The Creature Channel ''and acts as a second channel to it. Behind the scenes, making ofs, deleted scenes, and even unfinished videos are put on Plásma Commentates. Apart from that Plásma uploads normal channel things like vlogs and gaming based content. Plásma has introduced a rule for the two channels: "Only Series Content will go on the main channel. Everything else, plus a few exceptions, goes on ''Plásma Commentates" Despite making easier content for Plásma Commentates, ''Plásma spends more time on ''The Creature Channel. Trivia * Plásma Commentates' real name is currently unknown. ** Christopher Harris is another one of the many aliases that he uses. Category:The Creature Channel Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Channel Owners Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Actors Category:Tokai's Spell Book __NOEDITSECTION__